


untitled

by kjdpot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Praise Kink, honestly didn’t even reread it, i am for sure forgetting to tag something but i got the big ones, self indulgent, sort of nr but nipples are a big part!, tagging this is going to be a fucking nightmare here we go, top kinda subby chanyeol, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: if you asked jongdae how he ended up here, he would tell you it’s because he has three asshole boyfriends who love to torture him.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever fucking title a fic
> 
> this is inspired by that one video where chanyeol is stretching jongdae on his back and then xiubaek come over and just start fucking pinching his nipples because they’re weird. i don’t know how to link shit but if you look up “jongdae nipples” on twitter it shows up. don’t ask how i know this.

if you asked jongdae how he ended up here, he would tell you it’s because he has three asshole boyfriends who love to torture him. okay, minseok isn’t an asshole, but he loves to torture him still. although, jongdae can’t really say that he isn’t enjoying this. if he wasn’t, they’d stop. but jongdae doesn’t want them to, doesn’t want the hands on his chest to still, doesn’t want the hands between his legs to stop moving. it’s terrible, he’s so  _ sensitive _ , but it’s so good at the same time.

 

baekhyun is pinching his nipple while minseok flicks at the other one, both of their other hands are touching his (annoyingly sensitive) inner thighs, brushing lightly and just short of where he wants them to be because they suck  _ so much _ . 

 

chanyeol is preoccupied with fingering him which is… well, jongdae honestly has no complaints about that one. his hands are big and the ends of his fingers against jongdae’s prostate feels almost heavenly. he wants to praise him, because chanyeol loves that shit, but right when he opens his mouth a hand — minseok’s hand, and to think jongdae ever said he wasn’t an asshole — leaves his thigh and two fingers are put into his mouth. he sucks on them without even thinking about it, earning a pleased hum from the oldest.

 

because he can’t exactly speak very well with the fingers in his mouth, he settles for brushing his shaking fingers through chanyeol’s hair and grinding slightly against his hand. chanyeol responds with a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh where minseok’s hand once was. god, he’s cute, even when he’s contributing to this whole mess. 

 

“dae,” baekhyun mumbles, nosing at the side of jongdae’s neck. “you want channie to fuck you? he prepped you so well, doesn’t he deserve it now?” and jongdae moans in response, because chanyeol chooses that moment to thrust his fingers particularly hard against his prostate and holy  _ fuck  _ that feels so good.

 

minseok removes his fingers for a second, waiting for him to answer properly. “yeah, fuck, yes, channie. did so great, please fuck me,” jongdae breathes out, and chanyeol lets out something almost like a whimper before taking his fingers out of jongdae. the bed shifts and he’s probably digging around in the sheets for more lube and a condom, while minseok puts his fingers back into jongdae’s mouth.

 

chanyeol comes back to where he was, rolls the condom over his dick with a sigh. he must be so pent up already. all of them are. he lifts jongdae’s hips and pushes in slowly. jongdae can’t help but moan around minseok’s fingers again which seems to prompt him to thrust his fingers a little bit. jongdae’s chin is going to be covered in drool by the end of this, and he’s gonna smear it on minseok’s discarded t-shirt and ignore his boyfriend’s whining about being unsanitary. just to get back at him a little bit.

 

on either side of him, baekhyun and minseok are still tweaking with and flicking at his nipples, baekhyun’s hand on his thigh is keeping his legs apart while chanyeol slowly thrusts in, minseok is pretty much fully fucking his mouth with his fingers at this point and jongdae thanks god for his non-existent gag reflex. he’s so warm, and he already feels close when chanyeol’s dick presses against his prostate. he’s been pent up for so long, teetering on the edge for so long, but he held back because he didn’t want it to  _ stop _ . he squeezes around chanyeol, pulling a loud groan from the taller man’s mouth.

 

“fuck, jongdae,” baekhyun whispers. “taking chan’s dick so well, minseok’s fingers so well… you’ve got no idea how fucking hot you look.”

 

minseok hums in agreement. jongdae can hardly focus on baekhyun’s words with all of the stimulation happening right now, but he hopes that a short whimper will suffice. chanyeol is going harder and harder every moment and jongdae can’t do anything but moan again and again, clenching around chanyeol in an attempt to bring him over the edge.

 

“i’m coming,” chanyeol warns, and his head drops forward as he fills the condom. jongdae runs his fingers through his hair again in lieu of his own praise, but baekhyun has him covered, leaning up and kissing chanyeol, whispering things that jongdae can’t make out into his mouth. they seem to be effective because chanyeol shudders slightly and baekhyun smirks at him. chanyeol pulls out carefully and sits idly, though now his hands are moving up jongdae’s thighs to sit on his hips.

 

minseok pulls his fingers from jongdae’s mouth again, wipes his palm over his chin because it really is drooly now, and kisses him. “how do you wanna get off baby?”

 

“soon?” jongdae suggests jokingly, and minseok pinches his nipple. “um, fuck, i want someone’s mouth. yeah, please.”

 

“where?” baekhyun asks. it’s just like him to ask that, he probably enjoys eating people out more than he enjoys actually fucking people or something. but jongdae’s not in the mood for that right now, he just wants to come soon.

 

“my dick,” he answers dryly.

 

minseok nods and turns to chanyeol. “let’s switch places, kay, channie?” and chanyeol nods and immediately complies.

 

jongdae finally has his mouth free to talk to chanyeol now, and he decides to take advantage of that before baekhyun’s dick or something is in his mouth. “fucked me so well, my channie. your cock is so good, fuck, chan. perfect, perfect, channie.” and chanyeol leans in to kiss him, swallowing up the noises jongdae lets out when minseok’s mouth envelopes the head of his cock finally. 

 

the oldest man is probably too good at giving head. he picks up on things so easily that he knew practically every little thing that set jongdae off when it came to sex in just a few weeks. he knows what makes jongdae squirm, what makes jongdae’s core tighten, what makes him pull on minseok’s hair in an attempt to ground himself. minseok is criminally good at this, and it drives jongdae crazy.

 

baekhyun is leaving open mouthed kisses down jongdae’s neck, still fucking toying with the same nipple that he’s been toying with for so long now, pinching and flicking and occasionally nipping randomly. that combined with minseok tonguing at the slit of jongdae’s dick has his back arching, his thighs twitching slightly.

 

“fuck, wanna come,” he whines out, lifting his hips just slightly until minseok pushes them back down and holds them there. “can i—? your mouth, fuck, min.”

 

minseok pulls off for just a second to nod and then returns to sucking on as much of jongdae’s cock as he can. baekhyun pinches jongdae’s nipple one more time, just as chanyeol nips at his jaw, and he comes in minseok’s mouth. minseok swallows it easily, pulling back just to suck the tip until jongdae’s legs twitch.

 

he falls back against the bed and is met with a lot of soft kisses to his thighs, his neck, his cheek, and he’s content until he realizes that minseok and baekhyun haven’t even gotten off yet. “minnie, baek, you guys…”

 

“we can take care of eachother, baby,” minseok says, “don’t worry. channie, get cleaned up together. we’ll be done in a few.”

 

another upside of chanyeol’s strength is that when jongdae’s legs feel like jelly, and he’s pretty much ready to fall asleep standing up, he can carry him into the bathroom and hold him up and kiss him in the shower with barely any effort. he coos when jongdae yawns against his shoulder, kisses the top of his head once they’re out and then dries his hair for him. jongdae thinks he could fall asleep right now, with chanyeol in the bathroom rubbing his head soothingly through a towel but then chanyeol is pulling him up to go back into their bedroom.

 

minseok — most likely it was minseok — has already changed the sheets by the time they return, and baekhyun’s laying down on his stomach eyeing the bathroom door with his hand over minseok’s stomach. they’re clothed, too, which chanyeol and jongdae aren’t because they forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom with them. baekhyun whistles and minseok swats his arm for being gross while they’re getting dressed.

 

finally, jongdae flops onto their bed with a sigh. minseok kisses his temple and rubs his side until he falls asleep surrounded by his not-completely-asshole boyfriends who love him a  _ lot _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
